Cafe Love
by Kraylome27
Summary: In one hot day, Percy Jackson came across a café. A café with a very beautiful blonde girl with gray eyes. One-shot. Alternate Universe. No demigods, just normal mortal humans.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan**

 **Summary:** In one hot day, Percy Jackson came across a café. A café with a very beautiful blonde girl with gray eyes. One-shot. Alternate Universe. No demigods, just normal mortal humans.

 **[START]**

It's hot. It's 3 in the afternoon yet the sun is still high and bright. "I'm going to melt," Percy vocalizing his thoughts while walking along a street from school. He came from summer school after a long day of brain-torturing classes, especially Math. Ms. Dodds really hates him for some reason, and he thought that she may be the embodiment of evil. Good thing there's my swim practice, thinking on a positive note. As soon as he started thinking of the pool or ocean or sea in general, the sun went "beast mode". Right after turning at the street corner, Percy, sweating like an open water faucet, spotted a cafe across the street. He immediately ran towards it as if the Erymanthian Boar was after him.

When the door handle was in arm's reach, he turned it and pushed inside the door in one fast sweep. The cashier, and a couple of customers stared at him with eyebrows raised. He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "It was hot." Stupid, he thought, now this people will think you're crazy. However, the cashier just stifled a laugh and the customers went on about their business.

After the humiliating commotion, Percy took a spot near the glass window, overlooking the outside hell that they call summer. He felt the cool breeze coming from the air-condition unit. He took a deep breath, instantly feeling relieved. _"I'm so not going out here. This cafe feels like Elysium,"_ he thought. After a few silent solemn moments, he heard a grumbled sound. "What is that?" He heard it again. _"Is someone gargling beside me?"_ he asked himself. Then he heard it once more, now the sound being louder.

A clearing of the throat followed by "Excuse me sir. If you're just going to sleep here then you'll have to leave." said a feminine voice.

He popped open his right eye and saw a blonde girl, from the look of her outfit she is a waitress here. She may be a few inches shorter than him, probably the same age as him, with golden hair curls that is tied in a bun and beautiful grey eyes. _"Woah..."_ Those eyes are gorgeous but a bit unsettling. _"It seems like she is thinking of a thousand ways to take me down or something."_

"Uhm, yes?" Stupid. Plain stupid.

She rolled her eyes and gave me the menu. "What would you be having?"

"Oh, right. Haha..ha…ha…" He said while scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed grin.

She rolled her eyes again. She was looking at me expectantly. Probably waiting for my order. I looked at the menu. _"Hmm… I'm not really a coffee person."_ He can't decide to choose.

"What do you prefer?" Percy asked but not really facing her. His face was still facing the menu.

A few seconds passed. He didn't hear an answer except a sudden deep breathe.

Confused, Percy faced the waitress. Her face looked as if someone threw her a big surprise birthday.

"Are you alright, Ms…" He glanced at her nametag. "Ms. Annabeth?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What I prefer? You're not going to buy me a drink, right?"

"What?" He was demented. Then it struck him. _"Crap… I think she thought I asked her what she likes rather than what she recommends. But, I do want to buy her a drink though."_

Percy decided to play it out. "Well, I don't recall a café having a 'no buying drinks to others' policy." He added an attractive smile at the end.

Her face tints a shade of red. "Are you really hitting on me on a Monday afternoon, in a little unpopular café, with a cup of coffee, which I would probably be making, in the middle of summer?" She said it with cold, calculating eyes.

Percy didn't know how to make of that. It wasn't your everyday response when trying to hit on a girl. _"It was a bad idea."_ The sentence kept ringing in his head as if trying to say _"Bail out on this one dude!"_ However, looking at her, Percy thought that it was worth a shot. You don't see a goddess every day, and one is standing right in front of him stating the negatives of him hitting on her.

"Well, if you focus on the dark side…" Again, he was scratching his head while making a sheepish smile. He was also sweating bullets from embarrassment.

All of a sudden, Annabeth sat on the chair opposite of him and called at the guy manning the cash register. "I'm taking a break, Beck. Can you also get us two Iced Mocha?"

The cash register dude smiled at both of them. "Sure, not much people around here anyway."

Percy just stared at her, not believing of what was happening. "This is happening, right?"

Annabeth stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "It's just. It's not every day that a beautiful girl sits in front of me." He was waggling eyebrows.

"You know, that could be considered sexual harassment." She stated it nonchalantly.

"What?! I just waggled my eyebrows! That can't be harassment already."

"It is considered a sexuality move."

"How come you can say it so calmly?!"

"Sexual Harassment is common you know. Most males think of sexual actions to individuals they are interested in." She stated it plainly.

Percy's jaw dropped. "What…That's… You know what, let's change topic."

The cashier, Beck, brought our drinks then went back behind the cash register.

She laughed. "It's alright, I was just messing with you. My name is Annabeth Chase." We shook hands.

"Percy Jackson. To be honest, at first I thought you were call your manager on me or something for trying to have coffee with you."

"4 out of 10 boys that go here asks me out."

"Oh. So you do this often?" Trying not to sound rude.

"Are you nuts? Of course not! It's just that it's the first time somebody actually tried to ask me what I want rather than trying to get number or set a date."

"Oh. Then I'm lucky?" Percy laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, It's not like I like _like_ you. It's just I decided to take a chance and see where it gets me."

"Don't worry, Captain Nemo will not let you down." Percy raised his chest and made a salute.

Annabeth laughed.

Moments had passed. They both sat there exchanging ideas, getting to know each other, arguing at crappy things, laughing their hearts out, swapping cheesy punch lines. They both felt as if they have known each other for years even though they have talking for just a few hours.

" _This is it."_ Percy thought. He found the right girl. The right girl that he would always be loyal to and happy to be with. The girl with beautiful golden hair, fascinating physique, mesmerizing gray eyes, prideful aura, and witty personality.

" _I've decided. In a hot summer Monday afternoon, I found a café that I will always go to every day. The café name_ _κ_ _αφενείο_ _φ_ _ιλία_ _."_

 **[END]**

 **Thank you for having the time to read my one-shot. I'm still improving my writing skills so expect a lot of one-shots from me. I had started writing an actual story, but it still has a lot of contents missing. Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it since I'm really new in this story writing stuff. Never tried to write my own story before except in essays or reports included in school requirements. Thank you again! :D**


End file.
